


Alternate Ending to No Weenies Allowed

by nweeks3



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: How I believe said episode should've ended. This will be another one-shot.This story starts right as SpongeBob earns admittance into the Salty Spitoon in the actual episode.





	Alternate Ending to No Weenies Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when I first saw this episode, I was rather disappointed by the ending. I was hoping for the final scene to take place inside the Salty Spitoon. So hope you enjoy.

Outside the Salty Spitoon's entrance

"Wow, you destroyed that guy without even touching him." Reg said impressed.

"I did?" SpongeBob asked.

"I never thought I'd say this, but go ahead in." Reg said.

"Really? I can go in?" SpongeBob asked. "Oh my gosh, I never thought this moment would come. I, SpongeBob SquarePants, am tough enough to get into the Salty Spitoon. This is the happiest day of my life!" He said excited before running inside.

* * *

Inside the Salty Spitoon, SpongeBob sat down at the bar when Sandy came up to talk to him.

"Howdy, SpongeBob. Congrats on getting in." Sandy said.

"Thanks, Sandy." SpongeBob said.

"How'd y'all pull it off anyway?" Sandy asked.

"Wasn't easy; that guy Reg is a tough negotiator." SpongeBob said.

"Care for a drink, Sponge?" A muscular tough fish running the bar asked to SpongeBob.

"How about just an iced tea." SpongeBob said.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. It isn't much, but I began to map out this ending ever since I first watched the episode.


End file.
